A fluid circulation cycle in which a fluid circulates is known to have more than on valve mechanism. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a refrigerant cycle device has such a fluid circulation cycle. Patent Literature 1 discloses that the refrigerant cycle device has, as the fluid circulation cycle, a heat pump cycle in which refrigerant circulates. The heat pump cycle is configured to switch between a cooling path and a heating path.
For example, the refrigeration cycle device disclosed by Patent Literature 1 has a condensing heat exchanger, a subcooling heat exchanger, and a liquid receiver. The condensing heat exchanger, the subcooling heat exchanger, and the liquid receiver are combined with each other and are located outside a room. The refrigeration cycle device has control valves that are configured to switch flow paths configuring the heat pump cycle in which the refrigerant flows. For example, the control valves (i.e., valve mechanisms) include a bypass passage switching valve. The bypass passage switching valve is mounted to a bypass passage and guides the refrigerant to bypass the subcooling heat exchanger.
The bypass passage switching valve opens the bypass passage in a heating mode (i.e., a heating operation mode) such that the refrigerant flows out of the liquid receiver and flows to bypass the subcooling heat exchanger and an evaporator.
The liquid receiver serves as a gas-liquid separator and a liquid reservoir. In the heating mode, an accumulator, which is disposed separately from the liquid receiver, serves as the gas-liquid separator and the liquid reservoir.